


Our happy ending

by Swanqueenbeta1996



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, MadQueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbeta1996/pseuds/Swanqueenbeta1996
Summary: They say true love can fix all. Could the hatter be Regina? This is an alternative universe where the hatter and Regina are married and they have a daughter named mia.





	Our happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start off by saying this was inspired by two people who mean alot to me. They were the inspiration behind this. A true life madqueen match. This first chapter will mostly be about Mia and pagie as she isn't in this but she has a slight role. Hope you enjoy it!

Mia couldn't believe she was 5. She heard all about the story of how her mom and dad met. They were true love. While she was a Mommy's girl, She love having her tea parties with her dad. She heard about Paige and what happened how she was now an angel but she was never forgotten. Her parents had named her mia because in Spanish it meant my girl and in Italian it means wished for. 

Regina and Jefferson had always wanted a kid. They gave up trying after Regina had lost paige. However months later in storybrooke Maine they got married. They had a magical night. That night Mia was concieved, Something about that night was magical almost as if the faires knew they truly wanted a kid. 

Mia was born July fourth 2012. She was a true princess and loved to dress up like one. She was spoiled and had her parents wrapped around her finger. In just a matter of days she would be having a marvelous birthday with princess and princes queens and Kings. Jefferson even agreed to wear a tuxedo for his princess. Mia had never seen her dad in a suit and was very excited to see it. She had only seen pictures of him in one from their wedding day.

When mia turned five, strange things started happening. Jefferson being the man he was who stayed home with her while Regina worked as town mayor quickly noticed his little princess had magic. He had turned to Regina for help he wasn't sure what to do. If she got told she couldn't have something it would come to her. If her dad said to wait to go someplace she would disappear and be there. This was very nerve-wracking to Jefferson. He always had to be on top of his game and listen closely. He was afraid something would happen to his princess and he would never be able to forgive himself.

He ended up talking to Regina and they all agreed after Mia's birthday party Regina would stop being mayor. She would elcet someone else. Mia could use some help controlling her magic and learning. If it meant Regina giving up something she loved Regina was happy to oblige. This is her happy ending after all and she couldn't be happier to have her small family.


End file.
